


WE ONLY COME OUT AT NIGHT | a vinny mauro ff

by j0eYj0rdis0n



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Carnival, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0eYj0rdis0n/pseuds/j0eYj0rdis0n
Summary: "IT ALL BEGINS, WITH YOU, WITH YOUR LIFE!"Every month a mysterious circus called Carnaval De Lágrimas comes to town. Each month a new theme is chosen and a new game begins. The gates don't open until 12:00 and It's open all week for seventy lucky individual's enjoyment. But one girl doesn't believe It's as mystical as people make it out to be. Will she finally believe or go home with a piece of her missing?
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book includes sensitive subject matter such as: Strong language
> 
> CAST:
> 
> Vinny Mauro  
> Ricky Horror
> 
> Chris Motionless  
> Ryan Sitkowski  
> Justin Morrow
> 
> Dominique La'celle

**EPILOGUE**

Each and every month, rain, sun, or snow, the circus comes to a different town. As quiet as mice they tiptoe in, setting each extravagant tent, stall, and stand up piece by piece. Every performer hard at work to prepare for the next night's activities. Each month a different theme and game is chosen and played for the duration of one week.

Exactly seven days.

No more, no less.

Every single month, an overwhelming crowd of people stand outside the gates. Waiting the whole day away to get even a small glimpse inside the magical circus. The circus that kings and queens have only dreamt of getting in. But only the lucky few will get in and get to experience the one in a lifetime opportunity of Carnaval De Lágrimas.

Let the game begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dominique.**

Word of mouth obviously travels quicker than posters or advertisements because all of my coworkers have been talking about this carnival. They say It's so wondrous that it only comes once a year and It's so exotic it comes from Spain. I don't believe a single word spoken from their lips.

But clearly our boss that we work for believes in the 'magic' too. He's let us off extremely early this morning, almost as soon as we walk in the door he sends us back out. Telling us to, "go have fun and hopefully enjoy the carnival." So now we get a week off from working which is a miracle from God. Working in the kitchen is hard work in itself but having to help his daughter with her studies is almost too much. But that's enough thinking about work, I must go take care of the errands mother told me to finish.

| | |

By the time I make it home, mother is cooking dinner with my younger brother and sister sitting at the wooden table, my father in the backyard tending to the garden before it gets too dark.

I set down the basket of food my mother asked me to get on the table, I place a letter on the counter for her to open later and take a seat across from my brother and sister who are currently to concerned with play fighting with their dolls to notice me.

My mother looks over her shoulder at me then turns around, beginning to speak in her thick French accent while stirring the pot of soup on the stove. "Dominique. You know the carnival is in town tonight?" She asks.

"Yes Mama. I know."

"Well aren't you going to go? You're 18 and a very pretty girl! You need to live your life before you get old like me. Maybe there will even be a handsome young man there that you may like." She lends me one of her breathtaking smiles as she hands me a bowl of her delicious soup.

"I don't believe in magic Ma." I reply as I eat.

"Well I do so you must go and give it your shot. You know they only let very few people in, my dear." She ruffles my hair and starts cleaning up after she gives each sibling a bowl too.

I sigh but nod, knowing I'd never win an argument against my mother. She has very good ways of winning every argument. One very good way is pretending like she doesn't understand English since it is her second language which she still isn't very good at. And it gets me every time.

I walk up to my room and put on my best outfit which consists of black knee length pants and a white ruffle blouse with long white socks. I dislike wearing dresses even though It's what a woman should wear these days.

I walk down the stairs and my mother is staring.

"Dominique..." She sighs. "How are you ever going to find a good man if you're dressed like one yourself?"

"Mama, I already told you I don't want a boyfriend."

She just gives me another sigh before waving me away.

I throw on a cap and walk out onto the cold streets. Autumn is here in full swing, the leaves are orange and many people have started putting pumpkins on their steps. I enjoy walking on the streets, if only men weren't such dogs.

I follow the crowd of people who seem to be heading to the large field that's right outside of town. A good spot to set up a carnival I must say.

Eventually I see the carnival encased in dark iron fences. A large mass of people stand in front of the tall gates. Ladies in beautiful colored dresses and men in their finest suits. I feel so out of place as a girl from a lower class family... It seems as if all the most important people of the land are here. I take a deep breath before firmly pushing my way through the crowd until I make it to the third row to the gates. I fall backwards onto the dirt when I bump into the man in front of me.

He turns around quickly. "Whoa there! Are you okay sir?" The man asks and holds out his hand to help me up.

My cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "Uh... Yes sir." I reply and grab his hand, helping myself up.

He can't help but chuckle when he realizes that I am certainly not a man. "You are not what you appear to be, miss." He gives a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him with sass.

"You dress like a man." He says bluntly.

I roll my eyes and stand next to him.

I finally take a good look at him and oh my goodness is he handsome.

His brown hair is pulled back into a tight bun with stray wisps flying out in all directions. His dark brown eyes look forward towards the gates, the look in his eyes tells me that he's excited for what's to come. He's fairly tall, well at least a good bit taller than me. He wears scuffed brown boots with brown pants that are tucked into the boots. He also wears a white shirt that's half tucked in and half falling out and It's definitely too big for him, most likely a hand-me-down. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and from the look of it he has a golden pocket watch in his pants pocket.

"What's your name?" He asks as he continues looking at the gates.

"Dominique, you?" I ask in return.

"Vinny, It's nice to meet you." He looks at me and gives a crooked grin.

I was about to ask him another question but a towering man catches my eye as he slowly walks down the long cobbled path behind the gates. He wears a deep purple suit with what looks like black rhinestones atop the shoulders along with a black top hat on his head adorned with a purple ribbon. His shoulder length black hair hangs in his face as he walks, obscuring it from view. He walks slowly, his head down, black leather gloves on his hands, and a long cane over his shoulder. Everyone's voices go quiet as the man finally reaches the gate.

His head snaps up and his sharp pale face is finally visible. His jaw seems like it could cut glass and your finger would need a bandage if you chose to touch it. His smile is borderline creepy as he scans the crowd that must go on for miles.

After a few more moments of silence he speaks, his voice is loud but it draws you in. "Welcome to Carnaval de Lágrimas! Seventy of you lucky individuals will be able to enter the one and only Carnival of Tears for this one very special week!" He pauses for dramatic effect before snapping his fingers. "I encourage you all to check your pockets!"

Everyone immediately reaches for their pockets, the ones in skirts and the ones in pants. Every single person pulls out a small piece of paper from the pockets. Some eyes go wide while some turn to sadness.

"If you have gotten a blank slip, we thank you for playing!" He takes a bow. "You are free to leave or stay and watch if you choose! For the lucky seventy, step forward to the gates!" He shouts for everyone to hear.

I look down at my slip and I can't believe my eyes.

I've actually gotten in...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dominique.**

I look over to the handsome man next to me. He looks down at me with a smile and we both exchange papers, realizing that we've both become one of the lucky seventy. We both take our steps forward to the gate. The ringmaster looks down at our papers and nods approvingly. In mere seconds a small group of people has formed, the rest of the population has either moved aside or gone home. The cold fall wind blows and a collective shiver goes through the group.

The ringmaster takes a few well calculated steps back and the gates slowly begin to open with a loud creek. The carnival that was once dark and ghostly is now alight with life. Faint carnival music can be heard from where we stand.

The ringmaster motions for us to take our steps in as a tiny girl checks our slips to make sure everyone is in the right place. Once she's cleared everyone, she backflips away. Some people stand in shock, while others clap for her small performance.

The ringmaster's voice rings out as he speaks. "Ladies and gentleman, step right up! Behind me lies delight, horror, fantasy and terror! Your every wish is our command! Your every whimsical desire brought to life! For this game, the theme will be realization, you will understand soon enough. But I'm warning you... there's always a price. Welcome to the Carnival of Tears!" He steps to the side, holding his arm out, showing us the way to begin.

Almost immediately people push past us and run down the cobblestone road. I look at Vinny and decide that I'll probably be sticking with him for the duration of the game.

We begin walking down the cobble path, past booths of games, some with curious foods that smell like heaven, and some with different acts showing off. We take in the glowing lights and the smell of caramel and pumpkins. I'm content in walking until a larger lady comes running out from a small wooden building.

"Oh no no no! This just cannot do! You both are dressed like hooligans!" She shouts and pushes us inside the building. "You must choose something different!" She rushes.

"But may I ask why ma'am?" I ask quickly.

"I already told you! You, young lady, are dressed like a hooligan! Now choose a dress like a lady should wear." She motions to the rack of dresses. Some are short and some are long, some are sparkly while some are flat. Some large and some skinny. I choose a floor length midnight blue dress, It's made of soft velvet with a high pure white neckline. Vinny looks amused as he stands close to the door with his muscular arms crossed.

When the woman knows I've chosen, she ushers me into a small room and helps me change into the dress despite my protests. The dress hugs my body nicely, I wouldn't say I have curves but it shows off what I do have. I step out of the room and Vinny is looking around the shop, I see him put something in his pocket quickly before turning around to face me. He raises an eyebrow with a smirk as he looks me up and down. "A nice choice." He compliments.

"Thanks." I grumble, already hating the dress. I've always been a pants type of girl.

He takes my hand and ushers me out before the lady can come out of the room. Obviously he didn't want to change into anything different. I'm the one who has to suffer here. I'm just glad I could keep my boots.

As we walk farther down the street he pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket. He reads it silently with a blank expression before handing it to me.

I read through it and the words are most confusing.

"Five rooms stand tall in the fire and flames. Each night you gain warmth and stay. Look for the building made of red hot ashes. The embers of anger guide you to a safe place. When you arrive you will be gifted with something that will lead you closer to what you truly seek."

I look at Vinny confused. "What does it mean?"

"A place for stay. Like a hotel. I've heard of this one before, the Griffin in Flames. I don't know why we were given this one but we'll figure it out." He responds before taking us down a dark side street.

My head is swimming with questions at this point. "What? How does a carnival in such a small area have hotels?! Why are we going this way?!" I ask as we rush down the dirt path in between stalls.

"You really ask a lot of questions, huh?" He sighs but continues to answer the questions I ask. "Once you enter the carnival gates, it goes on for miles even if it doesn't look like it from the outside. And we're going this way because I found a map in the shop and it looks like it has a shortcut to where we need to go." He responds blandly.

I'm out of breath by the time we reach a forest. It's dense and dark, but small glowing lights hang from the trees, lighting a path for us to travel down. I have to stop and bend over to catch my breath. How much farther do we even have to go to get to this place??

"Only a little farther." Vinny says, almost like he heard what I thought just now. "We really need to go though, everything shuts down during the day and time travels faster here." He tugs on my hand, getting me to stand up and run with him once again.

My feet are killing me, and not killing me softly. Soon the forest clears and a sleek dark wooden building stands in front of us. It's a tall building, at least above the trees, it almost seems to curve to the side. Fire burns on spots of the roof, not spreading anywhere... A peculiar building... Flames burn in the patches of grass in the clearing and the cobbled walkway looks like embers to a fire. Vinny leads the way past the fire and embers to the door to the hotel. He knocks firmly on the door three times, it opens a crack and a short woman looks out before shutting it and opening it fully for us to step inside.

The woman is short and skinny, she has two long red braids that go down to her waist, tied in green bows that match her friendly green eyes. "Hello! I'm Kate, the owner of this inn! You must be Miss La'Celle and you must be Mr. Mauro! I've been expecting you two!" She curtseys and speaks once more. "Let me show you your room." She grabs both of our hands and takes us up red carpeted stairs to a long hallway of five rooms. She pulls out a key from her dress pocket and takes us to the third room. She unlocks it, handing me the key. "Dinner will be shortly. Just head down the stairs to the pub below and you can get drinks and food. Have a nice evening you two." She gives another curtsey before hurting back down the stairs.

The clink of glasses and the cheers of consumers can be heard from the pub downstairs. I take a step in the room and look around. The walls are painted a dark crimson with gold trim. Everything looks expensive, from the bed with a canopy to the dark wooden dresser on the far wall. Everything has gold accents on it, making it look almost untouchable. The bed has red sheets on it with black pillows at the top.

This place is incredible...


	4. Chapter 4

**Vinny.**

The room that we'll be staying in is quite pleasant. It's a lot better than sitting on a ship anyway. Don't get me wrong, the life of a sailor is fun for sure. But I've missed the carnival even though it hasn't been all that long.

The look on Dominique's face tells me that she loves it too. Her midnight blue dress contrasts well with the red and gold of the room. She looks like a princess from a fairytale. Her black hair hangs down to her waist, and her eyes shine in the dim light of the room. I watch as she takes everything in, walking around the room in awe. I can tell she's trying to restrain herself from touching anything valuable. She obviously didn't come from wealth. But neither did I.

I chuckle and pull out my pocket watch. It reads 2:27 AM. A good time for food I must say.

"Dominique, I'm going to head downstairs and get some gub if you'd like to come with." I say as I open the door to the hallway. She quickly follows me down the stairs to the dimly lit pub.

I find a table for us to sit at, pulling a chair out for her. I sit across from her, taking in her beauty. Moments later a man sets a plate of steak in front of the both of us. She looks at it with a smile. Obviously amazed that they could read her mind with what she wanted. She digs in and I do the same. The heat of the pub is calming, along with the low chatter coming from patrons. It just feels like the home I never had.

The same server comes by and places a large glass of beer in front of me and a smaller glass of wine in front of Dominique. I push the beer aside, not interested in anything alcoholic. I prefer to keep my head on straight. I've had too many occasions where alcohol has steered me wrong and I don't care to make another occasion of it. Dominique on the other hand, sips lightly on her red wine. She's the only one who could make it attractive in my eyes.

"So... Vinny where are you from?" She asks with a small grin.

"I'm from all over." I reply with a smirk.

"Not what I meant. Where did you grow up?" 

"On a ship. I did say I was from all over." I respond. "I'm going to assume you're from here. You don't seem like much of a traveler." I arch an eyebrow.

"Ah, you'd be right." She pauses. "Traveling isn't quite my thing. I enjoy stability."

"Well this place isn't exactly the place for stability." I chuckle.

"How would you know?" She asks, her chin in her palm.

"I've spent a fair amount of time here." I smile.

"You must've gotten pretty lucky to get in this place multiple times!" Her eyes sparkle as she says that.

"I do know the game master personally." I say like it's nothing important. I don't know the man all that well, but I have my connections.

Her jaw hangs open when I say that. I can see the gears in her head turning, many questions forming and ready to come out. But it all shuts off when I see her eyes flick to something behind me and she looks mesmerized. I turn my head to see a man around my height with long raven hair, ghostly skin, and an outfit to match his hair. He wears tight black jeans, a white button up with a raven colored vest over top, and to top it all off he has a long dark cape that almost sweeps the floor as he walks. His makeup is a dark purple color with hits of red, contrasting with his bright blue eyes.

I roll my eyes, knowing exactly who this man is. 

Fuckin' Horror.

I feel Dominique's hand on mine, trying to get my attention. I snap to face her, looking down at her hand on mine then back to her eyes. She blushes and pulls it away.

"Who's that?" She asks, nodding towards the man who'd sat down at a booth in the corner alone, already sipping on a glass of wine.

"Don't mind him. He roams where he wishes." I respond with a grumble.

"It seems as if you don't like him." She says with a hint of amusement.

"We've had our disagreements." I reply.

She hums in response, taking another long sip of her wine.

I stand up and offer my hand to her, she smiles and takes it and I lead her back to our room. I feel unwanted eyes on us as I open the door for her, letting her go inside first. I turn and see just the man I don't want to see standing right next to me, his hand on the doorknob to the room next to ours.

I shut the door softly behind Dominique, hoping that she doesn't notice. "What the fuck do you want Rick." I whisper shout at him.

"Leave her behind and I'll steal her away, get her off of your pirate hands." He responds in a low tone.

I scoff. "It's just like you to try and get the girls I find."

"You never seem to have much good luck with them anyway." He shrugs. "Just trying to save you from another loss."

"You're the one who always makes the losses!" I whisper shout once again.

"Just give her up Vinchenzo."

"Never, Horror."


End file.
